Heaven's Kingdom
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: Dorothy takes notice of the picture that hangs above her. It is Treize on a white horse, dressed like some colonial war God. Dark ominous clouds open up and bath Treize in a white light as if the very heavens themselves were at his command.
1. Default Chapter

Heaven's Kingdom  
  
"So where's the money Roger?" I'm not Roger; at least I don't think so. Who am I? "Where's the money! Answer me!!" Damn it all, I wished they'd stop hitting me. Hell, I wish I wasn't here, in this dark, damp cell having the crap beating out of me by a guy with the strength of an ox. Two others hold me up, laughing at my lack of luck as I'm hit again in the stomach. In the corner stands the head guy. Hair oiled back, wire glasses reflecting light and lips curl around rotting teeth as he watches my agony. "Maybe we should ask your little girl here?"  
  
"Asshole! Let her go! She knows nothing! I don't even know what hell you're talking about!" The ox looks to him for the next command. A bone chilling silence fills the tiny cell. I hate silence.  
  
"You're funny Roger." He throws his head back as a laugh erupts deep from his throat. His laugh hurts more than the blows delivered to my body. Poor Raven. She's right there in his hold. I see her squirm but her broken leg makes it difficult. Her short navy blue hair, weighed down by sweat and blood, mask her eyes but I don't have to see them to know the pain that must swell in them. Stupid fool. Why did she come? What did she say again? 'I'm the only friend you got.' "Very funny indeed." He let's Raven fall to the ground, a cry escapes from her as she lands on her broken leg. I hate seeing her in pain. She's right; she is my only friend, the only one I can trust. "Because you do know something, you just forgot." Yeah, add that to my list of things I need to remember. Put it under my life. That's right; I have no memory of who I am. Raven found me a week ago in a dumpster with no ID, five thousand in cash and badge with the pin bent off with the name Heero Yuy. I thought that was me. I soon found out how wrong I was. Let's look back to a week ago when Raven found me. When she saved my life, a life I am now a stranger too.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The clouds, dark grey, a mimic of the very hearts they hang above, threaten rain for the barren lands outside Pearl City, known by the inhabitants as Slaughter Pin. A fitting name since every day blood flows with more freedom down the streets than the actual people. The sky gives a rolling rumble. To the inhabitants here, rain is of little concern. Yet to one it is the difference between a dry home to a wet one.  
  
"Please don't rain!" Pleas a young girl named Hilde, Raven to others. Her long navy blue hair is pulled back by an old shoestring. She is dressed for street work yet no shoes cover her feet. She sold those for food three days ago. Burt out homes makes her scenery and gangs leer at her with eyes that hunger for blood and some that hunger sex. Her pace quickens as their eyes burn in her back. Unconsciously she lays a hand on her knife; its presence is a small comfort. A cold breeze brushes past her, whispering the call for rain. Looking for cover she finds a dumpster up against an abandoned building with one of its lids hanging over the side bringing promise of shelter. Hilde rushes over as the first drops of rain plop themselves on her body.  
  
"I said don't rain!" She yells. "I hate rain." Her voice is more of a whine now. Seeing how she isn't getting her way, Hilde makes the best of her situation.  
  
Plop.  
  
A drop of rain hits her head. She places a hand over the offending drop, upset over her poor choice of shelter. Yet when she brought her hand down for examining she is greeted by an unpleasant sight.  
  
"Blood?" A bolt of panic shoots through her body. Hilde jerks up to get away from her own hand but in her haste she hits her head on the lid causing her to fall. Yet something soft cushioned the earlier blow. Looking up she sees a hand coming out of the little side door. Trash holds the hand up high making it almost invisible. Lightly she touches it but pulls away as if it burns her. "It's warm!" Hilde pulls the boxes and trash out in hopes to free the trapped body. Once enough trash is taken out the body falls out, landing on the poor girl. "Ah! Get off!" She shoves the body off freeing herself to run. Hilde hits a wall of rain as she leaves the cover of the dumpster. About to run away she hears a weak voice.  
  
"H-help..." Turning around she looks at the body. It lays face down, clothes ripped. A long braid trails down their back. As Hilde moves closer she sees it's a man badly beaten. Hilde knows these marks well; they are the marks of punches and kicks. Turning him over Hilde sees his face. So young, no older than she is. What happened to him? What did he do to get such a beating? Looking him over Hilde finds that he didn't go down without a fight. His knuckles are bruised and blood is caked under his nails.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" In one of his hands is a badge. Hilde pails upon sight of the badge. Officers of Sanc carry these and you never want to deal with them. Never are their actions kind. "Oh God. I can't deal with this!" A million thoughts bombard her head as she contemplates this finding. She has to get away! What if they find her with this guy? They will kill her, thinking she did it. Looking down at the name on the badge she reads:  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
"Shit!" Heero Yuy?! The one man army? No one knows what he looks like! No one has ever survived an encounter. All that is known is that if Heero is coming for you, you might as well just kill yourself, it would be less painful.  
  
"P-please . . ." The voice is so desperate, so sad that if it weren't for the fact that this man was a killer she would feel pity for him.  
  
"Sorry Heero Yuy. But I'm not dumb enough to get mixed up with the likes of you." As she moves away a hand grabs her. With cat like moves Hilde turns around with her knife ready to be plunged into his heart. But Heero is much faster, grabbing her hand. "Let go!"  
  
"I'm not ready to die." His voice is dark; apparently he isn't as hurt as he looks. Hilde struggles until she looks into his eyes. They are a storm of purple but she didn't see what she thought she would when staring into the eyes of a killer. They held so much pain and confusion. "I-I don't . . .want to fight." He strains to speak and Hilde stops the struggle, letting the boy fall into her arms. Her warmth is a nice change from the cold his body was suffering from. Slowly and unwilling he falls back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Great." Hilde says. "Just what I need." 


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven's Kingdom 

Chapter Two 

It's so dark; my body feels like lead, and my head is swimming in pain. Oh, what did I do to incite so much pain? Am I drunk? No, I can't be . . . could I? What does it feel like to be drunk? I can't remember . . . I can't remember?! Who am I? I am . . . I am. Uh? I am . . . crap! Who am I? Damn it! Come on eyes, open! 

"He's coming around." 

Voices? Light slowly begins filling my sight as I force my eyes open; they are greeted by a dark headed figure. Slowly as my eyes adjust, I can see that it's a girl with blues eyes and long navy blue hair. Wow, she's cute; at the risk of being cliché, what a wonderful sight for sore eyes. I try smiling at her, but the look of confusion upon her face shows that I must be failing. Well, let's see if my voice can at least work. 

"h- hel- lO . . ." Ouch. My voice is sucking right now. Well, so is my life so far ; what else is new? 

"Hello yourself, Mr. Yuy." 

Hmm. Is that my name? What kind of name is that? 

"You . . . Know me?" 

"Try not to speak. You need to conserve your energy for later." 

For what I wonder? Her voice doesn't sound all that friendly towards me. 

"How's our prisoner?" 

What?! Who is this new voice? I move as best as I can to see, but I suddenly become aware of the tight ropes binding my hands to posts of the bed I am currently lying on. An old man with sunglasses comes into view as he stands next to the girl sitting on my bed. He seems rather calm but when we lock eyes he seems to panic. 

"Hilde!! What have you done!? This isn't Yuy!" 

I'm not? 

"He's not?" Hilde asked in surprise. 

"No, this is Maxwell!" 

The old man comes over to untie my hands. Hilde steps to the side, her eyes never leaving mine. She leans up against the wall twirling a knife in her hand in a show of skill. I think she's trying to tell me not to try anything . . . 

"I thought I told you to stay away from Heero!" 

"Who?" I ask in confusion. 

"What? Maxwell, are you all right?" 

"Howard you fool! Look at him! He had the hell beaten out of him! I don't think that he would be okay !" 

Hilde pushes off the wall in short lived anger, and returns to her previous seat on the bed. 

"Do you even know who you are?" She asks me. 

Her voice is a little nicer but her words hurt. Hurt because they reveal the truth. 

"No. I . . . can't. Remember." 

"Well, I found you in a dumpster with a badge that has the name Heero Yuy, who Howard has just proven you are not. Unless you lied to him." 

"How would I know!?" I say to her with my voice returning, however it still hurt like hell to speak. "I don't even remember him, much less talking to him." 

"Calm down Hilde. I know he told me the truth. I've worked with Maxwell here for a year." Howard explains. 

Howard turns to me and smiles; a sad smile that has some hidden meaning, almost like he knows something that's too painful to tell. Brace yourself Maxwell, this may suck monkey balls. Monkey balls? Where in the hell did that come from? 

" You're a good kid Maxwell; a little on the slow side but good none the less." 

If I could be standing now, I would have just fallen over. Slow?! Stupid tacky shirt wearing, freaky sunglasses . . .loser of an old man!! 

"But he could still have lied . . ." Hilde protests. 

Howard cuts her off with a raised hand. 

"Trust me. I know he isn't." 

A charged pause takes over the room. I look back and forth between the two. The silence is killing me; and like I've said before, I hate silence. 

"I don't like it Howard. If he isn't Yuy, then he has a connection to Yuy and that is something none of us need." 

I do not like this girl at all. Looking to Howard for support I see that he is thinking about her words. 

"If this you are so convinced that he is dangerous Hilde, then why did you even bother to drag him out of the dumpster and carry him all the way here?" 

Her face turns red at his accusing words. Hilde opens her mouth but too soon she closes it. She looks to me and I see pain in her pretty eyes. And what's this? Tears? 

"Not bad! I . . . not BAD!!" Gah, it hurts so much to speak. 

" Sigh. " 

Howard removes his sunglasses to clean them on his shirt. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts I ready myself for impact. 

"Ok Maxwell, here's what I can do for you. I can tell you what you told me about yourself. But don't get your hopes up. What you told me isn't much at all. A year ago you and one other called Solo came to me looking for work. I'm a mechanic and a sweeper for Pearl City so I could have used your help. But you two kept getting yourself into trouble, almost like you wanted to start those fights. You two were always joking and laughing about something. But I knew it was a ruse to hide the truth." 

"W-what truth?" I ask. 

"Huh? Well I don't know much, but there was more to you than what you let on. The main point here, is that about three weeks ago you two disappeared for a week. Then, when I thought you where gone for good, you came back alone, hurt and cursing up a storm. You disappeared into the room I gave you and came back with a load of guns and explosives. I tried to stop you but all you said was . . . No one fucks with Shinigami ." 

Shinigami. God of Death. That . . . feels so familiar. Is that me? 

"Heero Yuy killed Solo. And you went after him to get revenge when I told you not to, you dumb ass! Why didn't you listen! Look at you now!" 

"Calm down man. Uh, you're hurting my head." 

Howard takes a breather as he composes himself. As he does, I let his words sink in. Solo, a friend of mine killed? Heero, the killer? I had a friend. And I lost him. Man what kind of trouble am I in? I really need to find out before Heero realizes I'm not dead. 

"That's all I know. Sorry I can't help, but you weren't much help in the information department either." 

"Thanks Howard." 

He moves to the bed and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder; I smile at the kind gesture. 

"You're a good kid. Just on the slow side. Maybe next time you will listen to this old fart here?" Howard takes his hand back from my shoulder and starts to move away when he turns back to me. I guess he wasn't finished with me just yet . . . "Hilde here is a good kid too. She'll take care of you." Somehow I don't think that is true. "She calls herself Raven, but I think that Cat would suit her much better; she has a mean set of claws and a fiery temper to match. Remember that and you'll do fine. Now I'm off, so you kids take care!" 

Sound seems to have left with Howard as another silence takes over the room. Why did he have to leave? Why is she glaring at me? Fine I'll glare back. As I glare at her, her face starts to falter into a smile and suddenly she erupts into a fit of laughter. 

"You should see your face! You look so funny trying to glare at me." 

"Well, at least you knew it was a glare!" 

"So you really don't remember anything?" Ignoring my words, Hilde leans closer to me. I feel a hidden meaning in her words. Her words sound almost hopeful. Does she know something? 

"Nothing. Can I have a mirror?" 

"No." 

"What?" 

"Trust me. You don't want to see yourself . . . although, it is a huge improvement from how you looked two days ago; when I first found you." 

"You know . . . you people, say that a lot . . ." 

"Say what?" 

" Trust me . How can I?" 

"It's been two days that you have been in my care and you haven't died yet. That's how." 

"Two days?" 

"Yeah, you passed out after I pulled you out of the dumpster." 

A dumpster. Thrown away like I was nothing better than trash. I would hate to have seen what Heero did to Solo. Maybe I did and it was so horrible that I wiped it from my mind. I need to clear my mind and gather what ever memories I have. . . . . . Relena. 

"Relena?" 

"What? Why do you say that?" 

"I remember the name. A blonde?" 

Hilde looks out to the window beside the bed. She seems to be deep in thought. 

"Yeah, a blonde." She seems sad about it. I wonder why. 

"Who is she?" 

"Man Maxwell, you really are screwed if you don't know." All I can afford as an answer is a confused stare. "You really don't know?" I roll my eyes. She's just now is catching on, and Howard thought that I was slow . . . 

*Smack!* 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She hit me? Me! A guy that had his memories beaten out of him! 

"For rolling your eyes. Jerk!" 

"Look, just tell me what you know about this Relena person. Please?" Hilde seems to soften at my plea. 

"I really know nothing just that she lives in Heaven." 

"She's dead?" Hilde's eyes widen at my response. 

"No. Shhh. Hear that?" She stills herself to let another silence in. I strain my ears to hear, what? I don't know. I wait a few minutes and sure enough I hear a low hum of some kind. 

"What's . . . ?" 

"Heaven. That's Heaven you are hearing. It's a city that is suspended in the sky. That sound you hear is the ground generators that keep it from falling." 

"A floating city!?" 

"Yes. See over there." Hilde points out another window at the end of the room. She doesn't need to tell me what to look for. Dark smoke rises from the ground. A fire? "That's one of the many vents where the smoke escapes from Pearl City . Underneath us is an entire city built for one purpose; to power the generators that keep Heaven floating in the sky. If the workers stop, then Heaven is surly going to fall and kill them all, us included." 

Man, talk about an incentive to keep the people working . . . I think to myself. Life must be hell like that. 

"The pollution has seeped its way up to the ground here, killing the land. They say this place was once beautiful with green grass. Hn. I don't even think such a thing even existed, green grass that is." Her words are grim, and I begin to wonder, what kind of world I have awoken to? 

"Who is Heero?" 

"He is an Officer of Sanc. Sanc is the old name of this Kingdom. Heaven calls them Angels," She scoffs "but they are in no way angelic. They come down to Slaughter Pin, that's where you are now, and make sure that we stay in line, or we're sent down to Pearl to work. Sometimes they just take us to Pearl to work. At least that's the happy version, but; sometimes the story is very much darker; as it is with Heero. No one knows what he looks like, since he kills all he everyone that he comes across." 

"Then how is he known?" 

"We don't know if it is him or his victims that do this but every time a body is found the name 'Heero Yuy' is found written in blood. Plus other Officer's tell wild tails about Yuy. He's become quite a Boogie Man here." 

"And no one knows what he looks like?" 

"I just said that. No one has survived his attacks, or if they have, no one wants to tell." 

"I know. I'm. Thinking. I could. Use this. To my. Advantage. You know. Get back at the bastard." 

"You're insane! You want to go around calling yourself Heero Yuy?!" 

"Hey. It could work. No one will know the truth." 

"Except Heero! What if we run into him!?" 

"We?" I can't help but chuckle at the blush that flushes her cheeks. But all too soon I find that the blush is really rage as her face turns red with anger. 

"What?! Think I can't help, huh? Think I'm nothing but a useless whore?! Is that all I am to you? A . . ." Hilde catches herself before she let something out. Did we meet before? Nah, she would have said something. Right? "I can help you. Remember? You have no memory and it's a sure way to get yourself killed to walk around like that. I am your only friend here. So sorry mister, but I am you guide until you get your memory back." 

"Fine." I try to get up but my body doesn't want to comply. Stupid body. WORK!! 

"Relax Maxwell. You're not doing yourself any good moving around." 

"I need to move. I can get past. The. Pain!" Hilde makes no move to help me and somehow I respect that. 

"Fine. Knock yourself out." 

For the fist time I really took notice of how badly I was beaten. My legs seem to be bruised badly, I can feel a few ribs broken but most of the damage was done to my head. Maybe Hilde is right, maybe I shouldn't see what Heero did to me. I rub a sore spot on my chest and I feel sticky. Looking down I see my bruises are covered in some kind of goo. 

"It's an ointment that helps heal bruises much faster. That way you will spend less time healing." She must be a psychic. 

Devil's Den: 

A Night Club 

"Think you can find him?" A beautiful blonde sits down next to a tall young man with dark brown hair. His green eyes shine in the dimmed light of the club. 

"Yes." 

"He may be dead already, Trowa. Like Solo." 

"We won't know unless we find a body. Until then, Duo is a lose end." 

"He's our friend too. Let's try and save him ok?" 

"Hn." With that said, Trowa exits Devil's Den in search for his lost comrade; Duo Maxwell. 

----------------------

Thanks to Duo Sheilds for all the help! He helped edit my work. And thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Rose colored curtains cover large decorative windows, casting a cheerful light throughout an extravagantly designed bedroom. In the center of the room, seated on her cushion chair like a painted doll, Relena Peacecraft sits as if ready to be played with by a young and spoiled child. 

Maids are attending to her every need, singing songs of praise to the princess of Heaven.

"Oh Miss Relena, you have such lovely hair." One maid proudly says as she brushes it. 

"Your eyes look so powerful dressed in this way; and with your hair in such high fashion too! It's no wonder why so many would devote their lives to your service." The other continues.

Under the guidance of Relena, the world reveled in peace and serenity, and in her position Relena had acquired many admirers. Many would give anything for her place in the Kingdom of Heaven, but would they truly desire the position if they knew the true life that she lived from day to day? Would everything seem rose tinted when the horrible shadow of truth bore down over the cheerful, false light?

Contrary to the popular belief of her people; with each passing day in Heaven, Relena continues to grow increasingly bitter and disgusted. Despite the elaborate show that she puts on in front of her people, in reality all that she is in Heaven is a doll set on display. Her only purpose, was to bring hope for the workers in Pearl City and to make them think that their royal family has not forgotten them. 

The same royal family that in the dark past, sent them to work in slavery; the same royal family that condemned them to a meaningless and doomed life, while those in Heaven sit above them drinking tea and eating expensive foods; the same royal family, that would not lift a single finger in aid, or spill a drop of blood to save them when the wars came. 

Yes, after realizing the truth, Relena has learned to hate her life. There are marks on her wrists that now serve as a constant reminder of her anger, and her deep sorrow . . .  
  
"Why won't they just let me die?" Relena asked herself, trying not to speak loudly. Across the room she could see Dorothy seated quietly, staring at her. Dorothy was seated in her plush, pink chair, drinking tea as she always does when it's time to play dress up with Relena. Her cold eyes look deep into the soul of Relena; always knowing; always seeing. Relena looks away from her, knowing that she has been found out. No matter how she tries, or what precautions she takes, it seems Relena can never escape Dorothy's gaze or presence. 

"Why? I can't go on living in such a lie as this . . ." Her voice used to be spirited in nature, now only sounds as old and tortured as if rising from the grave.

"Why Miss Relena, do I detect another episode coming on?" Dorothy says from across the room. She sits up strait and stares at Relena before continuing. "Should I call Sally in to give you your shot to make you a good little Princess while Treize plays King?"

"Plays God you mean!" Relena shouts. 

Damn . . . I can't afford an outburst like that to Dorothy.

"No Dorothy, You don't need to trouble yourself with calling Sally." Relena recomposed herself. "I'm feeling better." 

"Come now Relena, there is no need to feel that way. His Excellency is just doing for your people what you could not, what you were never able to do . . . Rule." Setting down her cup Dorothy strolls to be at Relena's side. Relena could feel needles running up her spine as Dorothy crosses the room; her dress began making a ruffling sound with every step, each sound brining discomfort closer to home. "You just give one of those beautiful speeches of yours like you always do, so that the people stay loyal to you and let His Excellency handle the rest." 

Dorothy waves for the maids to move aside; as they retreat, Dorothy slides behind Relena and wraps her arms tightly around Relena's sides. Both women look deeply into the mirror before them; each seeing something different. 

"Now how hard is that? The people love you Miss Relena; we all do." Dorothy whispered in Relena's ear and rubbed her cheek against Relena's neck. "So just smile pretty for them, because; it just may be the only happiness they have." Dorothy kisses Relena's cold cheek and begins to back away. 

Relena began feeling less frightened as Dorothy started to leave, but when Dorothy Catalonia was involved, nothing is ever easy or calm.

"Maybe what is really ailing you right now isn't yourself, but maybe it is a certain purple eyed ex-bodyguard that's gone missing?" Dorothy's voice boiled over with friendly warmth as she spoke. The idea that Dorothy was happy as she said it brought back Relena's unease. On impulse, Relena turns and glares toward the offending blonde. "I wonder what he's doing right now? I wonder if he's even thinking of you?" Dorothy laughs as she exits the room. 

Dorothy knew her words were like a dagger plunging deeply into Relena's heart; her demeanor had been poor all morning knowing that he was still missing and Dorothy's words were salt on an all ready open and bleeding wound. She stared out of her window, gazing over the Slaughter Pen through the clouds. Relena would have cried then, if her tears had not been used up so long ago . . .

"Duo, I am so, so sorry . . ."

The sky glowed red with the anticipation of the rising sun waiting behind the horizon. Heaven glides hidden amongst the clouds, but the site of the ground poking out shows it is a forever present. 

Maxwell stands outside the building that has provided him shelter for the past week deep in thought. His memory, unlike his body, has shown no sign of improvements in the passing days. Hilde has been a big help, risking her life by asking around for any kind of information. Sadly she has come up with nothing more than what Howard has told him. He pulls out a money clip that holds five thousand dollars it, staring blankly at it trying to remember why he would have such a thing. Something that Hilde said was also was bothering him; the letters RW are engraved onto it; another mystery to add to an all ready too long list with no answers in sight. Taking in a deep breath and sighing heavily, Maxwell looks toward Heaven.

"Relena . . ." 

She could possibly be the answer to the questions that keep running through my mind over and over, but how can I get to her . . . ?

"Don't even think about it! Getting into Heaven is impossible. And, even if somehow you do, Relena is going to be heavily guarded!" Hilde exclaimed, walking up beside him.

"I know babe, but she may be the key to who I am. I remember her. She must be important to me." Hilde, like so many times before in the week, wraps her arms around Maxwell's waist in a comforting hug. Maxwell, returning the hug, knows what he must do despite Hilde's protests. "I need to get into Heaven Hilde, would you please help me?"

"Damn you." She replied shaking her head in annoyance. "If you keep this up, you're likely going to get yourself killed."

"Nah, Heero already killed me remember? And I don't think much can be done to a man that is all ready dead."

"Don't you mean, to the God of Death." Hilde remarked.

Maxwell couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're right. I guess I am Shinigami." The name has grown on him but he can't help but wonder. What did he do to obtain such a nickname? "So I guess we should tell Howard." 

Hilde pulls away; her eyes are soft but hold a hidden sadness that never seems to leave, even when he would make her laugh. In the few days he has known her, she has become close to him. His only friend here, his only connection to this messed up world. Maxwell feels like he has known her his whole life; yet in a twisted manner, it was true. His life as the newly found Maxwell had only begun one week ago.

"We can't. Howard is a great guy and all but it could endanger us both. It's best to keep things to ourselves. Even though Howard is a good man, in the wrong circumstances, he may become a liability we cannot afford." Hilde stretches out like a happy cat waking from a long nap. She smiles at him as she disappears into the building only to quickly return with two cups of coffee.

"Here, we have time before Howard wakes up." Maxwell nods thanks as he takes the cup. He looks down into the black drink. Hilde told him it was too soon for him to drink coffee so this must mean she thinks he's ready for it. Maxwell takes a small sip to test out the drink. Tears fill his eyes as the coffee gives him a quick punch. It was strong, but good at the same time. "Black, just the way you like it." 

Maxwell jerks his head toward Hilde, startled by her words. Hilde doesn't look at him, showing only her profile to him as she looks into her own cup.

"What did you say?" He says darkly.

"You seem like the type of guy that likes his coffee black." An innocent response, almost. Maxwell was going to insist she elaborate but decides against it. 

"Right." Taking a deep sip coffee Maxwell looks toward Heaven. "It's odd. There is barely enough food to go around but there seems to be a great abundance of coffee."

"It keeps us working. Heaven wants us to have coffee to stay up longer and all that shit."

"How kind of them." Maxwell states sarcastically. The rest of the time is spent in silence as they finish their coffee. Both lost in their thoughts. 

By the time Howard had awoken up the sun had already risen. He checks in the back room for Duo and Hilde, but finds it empty. Moving toward the window he sees two empty cups on the windowsill. It was obvious that Duo and Hilde were no longer in the building, and it wasn't clear if they were going to return. He knew sometime soon Duo would have to leave, probably for the best.

"Howard?" The old man almost jumped out of his skin at the cold familiar voice.

"Trowa! How's it going man? Long time no see huh?" Howard's voice is smooth and cool, revealing nothing of his confusion.   
  
"Where is Duo?"

"Blunt and to the point as always. Dead I guess. Much like Solo. Why are you asking me?"

"There is no body. Solo's we found but not Duo's. And until we find a body he's a lose end." Trowa walks over to Howard, towering high over the old man. "And we can't have that. Now can we?" Howard gulps at the power Trowa emits in his cold and emotionless gaze. But for Duo's sake, he has to be strong.

"Damn it Trowa! Duo isn't some lose end! He's a human being! And I thought he was also your friend."

"If he gets caught he could kill us all with what he knows; ruin everything we've worked so hard for. I will not lose it, not even for him."

"But if he's alive and we can save him before he's found . . ."

"Unless we know where he is, and what's happened, that is not an option. I do not expect it to be an open option either."

"God damn you Trowa! I won't let you do this! Let's try and save him ok? Remember, he's our friend."

"Hmm." Trowa seems to ease up. "Middie said the same thing. I know this is hard but Heero is on the move and no orders were given. It must mean Duo is alive and Heero's on his trail."

"You think so? Trowa . . ."

"I will find him and bring him back, dead or alive. Duo will be found." Trowa nods to the old man before turning to leave. "Oh, by the way. How are the boy's coming along?"

"Coming along just great now that we have the Mad Five helping out. We should be ready soon." Trowa makes a nod of approval as he leaves. Howard just watches the young man walk off praying he doesn't go in the direction Duo and Hilde went. Howard breaths a sigh of relief as Trowa leaves in the direction he had come from. Duo and Hilde are safe for now. But what of Heero?

"Maxwell, where are we going?" Asks Hilde as they walk down the streets of Slaughter Pen. Men stare hungrily at her, but make no moves toward her while she remains close to Maxwell. Women of the street with their painted smiles reach out to Maxwell sometimes touching him as he passes calling out their prices. Hilde fought a near loosing battle to control her urge to punch them.

"Just walking that's all. I haven't been out of the shop since day one, and so I'm looking around. Learning my way around."

"What? Du - Don't you know the danger this place poses for us!? We're not fucking window shopping here! This is life or death!"

"What are you talking about?" Maxwell smiles at one pretty woman as he passes by. He stops when he doesn't hear a response from her. The woman he just smiled at points to the alleyway. Walking over, Maxwell sees nothing but shadow. "Hilde?" Nothing. "Babe where did you go?" A man comes out of the shadows with Hilde in his arms, a hand over her mouth.

"Looking for her?"

"Yeah, let her go."

"What you got?" He smiles at Maxwell as he tightens his hold on her. Maxwell reaches into his coat, pulling out the badge.

"This." He shows the badge to the man and grins as the man pails at the sight of the name Heero Yuy. The man slowly lets Hilde go who imminently runs behind Maxwell.

"H-heero! I wasn't going to do no harm to the little lady."

"Little?!" Hilde yells at the insult.

"My girl here doesn't seem to like your choice of words. Let's try that apology again."

"Uh. . . I . . . don't kill me!" The man disappears into the shadows.

"Hey! Get back here!" Maxwell runs after him leaving Hilde behind.

"Maxwell wait! Don't leave me." A still silence surrounds her and soon Hilde can feel eyes on her, making her skin crawl. Seeing no choice she runs into the darkness after them. The sun, high in the sky, cannot even seem to penetrate this darkness with its light. Wrapping her arms around herself, Hilde ventures on. 

There seems to be no sign of Maxwell or the guy. Left alone again. The thought scares her but the blood curdling scream almost gives her a heart attack. "Duo!" Not caring anymore Hilde runs to his aid. She didn't have to run far to find him hunched over. Slowly she walks to him. Is he hurt? Where is the other guy? Looking down she sees that he's hunched over a body. "H-hey?" Her voice is uncertain as she comes closer. Maxwell looks over his shoulder at her. His eyes dark but upon seeing her they lighten up and he grins at her.

"Hey babe. Stay there for a sec." He orders as he returns to whatever he was doing. Hilde, staying where she is, looks over his shoulder as best as she can. But what she saw she wishes she didn't look. Duo was fine; it was the other guy that wasn't. And now Duo writes out the name Heero Yuy in the guy's blood. Once done, Duo gets up and dusts himself off. Turning around he smiles to her like nothing was wrong.

"What? If I going to use Heero's name I need to act like him."

A shiver runs over Hilde's spine; something in the act did not sit well with her. The sooner he finished and the faster they got away from the gruesome sight, the better she would feel. "Don't make it a common thing ok?" Maxwell drapes an arm over her shoulder as he leads her away from the unpleasant site.

"Nah, seem like a tight ass to me." The two leave unknowingly of the eyes that watch them. As soon as Maxwell and Hilde are gone from the scene, the eyes gain a body and emerge from the shadows. A smile spreads on their face as they think of how much they could get from this little bit of information.  


Hours have pasted since the incident in the alley and the sun is starting to set. Hilde, staying closer to Maxwell, is starting to panic. If they don't find shelter soon they are going to be faced with bigger problems. Night is when the big boys like to come out and play. Maxwell, sensing her discomfort, gives her shoulder a light squeeze. 

"Let's call it a night and . . . Hey what's that?" Maxwell points The Devil's Den. "I think I've been here before."

"I hope not!"

"Nope. I have, I remember this place!" For the first time Maxwell feels the joy of hope. All day they have been walking around looking for anything that feels familiar. "Let's go in." Hilde halts his movements.

"No Maxwell! This place is bad news! It is home to Slaughter Pen's most feared residents. Owned by the crime boss Alex Cross. Nothing good ever comes from this place."

"Hilde, maybe you should go. I don't want you to get hurt. Just hide somewhere and I'll find you when I'm done ok?" Hilde gives him her best glare.

"I'm the only friend you got." And that is all that needs to be said. Turning toward Devil's Den they took a deep breath. "Let's go." Maxwell nods and moves toward the building.

As they enter a wall of familiar scents fills his nose. Yes, he was here before. Now he needs to know why. Looking around he sees all kinds of people here. They give him one glance and return to whatever they where doing. Maxwell was hoping someone would recognize him but none approached him.

"Hey there handsome. Long time no see huh?" Maxwell and Hilde look to a blonde woman behind the bar. She smiles sweetly at him and she moves around the bar. The woman moves to stand in front of Maxwell with one had on her hips, flipping her hair over a shoulder with the other. "You have been a very bad, bad boy Roger." A light laughter escapes from her pink lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. "We've been waiting for you."  


Thanks you Mama-sama and Michelles Double for the reviews! They really help me write faster. ^_^ And thanks to Duo Sheilds again for putting up with my horrible grammar and help making sense of what I write before I post. Hoped you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting! Till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Heaven floats in a sea of clouds; the air is sweet here as a light breeze dances in the trees with towering white buildings which seemed to glow in the sun. Towering buildings that served as home to the rich and powerful. Compared to life that lurks below, this is indeed a heaven on earth. However, if you peel away the beauty in the architecture, the smiles of the people, and strip away the lies that hold together the very foundations of Heaven, it is then that you will find the truth; the agonizing truth that turns the air bitter and causes the light breeze to change into a harsh frigid wind. The shadows grow darker and smiles crack. Heaven is indeed a long way from this place; a place where greed and corruption dwell together.  
  
"Tell me Milliardo, what news do you bring for me today?" Treize stands ready with rifle in hand; his sharp eyes scan the small hunting ground for any sign of his prey. A small audience stands behind Treize, like puppets they wait for their master to pull their strings and send them into action.  
  
"I bring you news indeed your Excellency, however; it will not be pleasing to your ears." Milliardo Peacecraft, the eldest of the remaining Peacecraft blood line is nothing more than a messenger boy. While his little sister plays princes to his people and Treize plays King of the world, Milliardo is left to monitor the troops and report any sign of trouble. Anger festers in his eyes and a growing hatred in his heart spreads throughout him, cleverly masked by his loyalty and honor to his family name.  
  
"Then let us have it." Trieze responded coolly, never turning away from his watch.  
  
"There is no sign of the five missing scientists." Milliardo waits for His Excellency to respond to this not so shocking news. A month ago, five of Heaven's top scientists disappeared. It was believed that they were still on Heaven because who would want to leave to Slaughter Pen? Or even Pearl City, an ideal place to hide with all its pipes running all over the place and the murky darkness. But even if you wanted to hide, why would you leave? It was mind blowing to many, but not to Milliardo. He wasn't all too surprised about the breakout at all.  
  
"Hmm. I already knew that." Trieze replied. "Did we ever find out if they took anything with them?"  
  
"Nothing at all. But I do know this; they are not on Heaven, and they haven't been for quite some time." Trieze looks toward the white haired man, an odd shine in his eyes.  
  
"I could have told you that." A sound in a nearby bush takes Treize's attention away from Milliardo. "They must have had some one to help them escape." Treize raises his weapon as his eyes hone in on the sound.  
  
"Two in fact."  
  
*Bang*  
  
The sound echoes through the great halls of the royal palace. No one stirs till the ringing sound ceases. All eyes lay on Treize as he lowers his weapon. Giving a quick nod of approval, the audience claps and speak words of praise. A servant boy runs over to retrieve the dead quail. All the time Treize collects his thoughts.  
  
"And where did this bit of information come from?"  
  
"Heero Yuy. He called about two days after their disappearance to say he was on the trail of two men who might have helped smuggled the scientists into Pearl."  
  
"Heero Yuy? I am unfamiliar of the name." Treize hands his weapon to another servant boy. "Milliardo, are you telling me you have known that the scientists where in Pearl all the while your men have been looking up here?" Treize closes the space between them and a hush comes over the spectators as they look on.  
  
"Yes. I have known for some time. My men here have been instructed to search for the ones responsible since they could not have acted alone." Milliardo answered calmly.  
  
"So you believe there are those who would wish to conspire against me?"  
  
Milliardo had wished not to address his concerns of a group organization plotting within the walls of Heaven to Treize. It could cause suspicion to his own actions. He debates wheatear or not he should but a sing song voice beats him before any decision is made.  
  
"Milliardo here believes there is an underground resistance on both Heaven and Pearl." Dorothy, one of the spectators, emerges from the crowd. A sly smile crosses her lips as she puts herself between the men.  
  
"Ah Lady Dorothy, my little sparrow. I can always count on you to keep me in the 'know'." Dorothy does a slow curtsey as she glances over her shoulder to Milliardo.  
  
"Thank you, your Excellency. I live to serve you, and the princes Relena." Milliardo clenched his fists. The idea of his sister in the care of this witch makes his blood boil. Treize nods his approval of Dorothy's response and turns his gaze toward the shadow behind Milliardo.  
  
"My dear Lady Une, please come here." All eyes turn to the figure that had been one with the shadows the entire time. The woman in question steps out from her place. She is dressed in the latest military uniform fashion, hair pulled back by two tight buns; a small representation of the woman herself, wire rim glasses emit a sense of coldness and her thin lips make a perfect line of obedience. "Milliardo, seeing how I can't rely on you to do a simple task of keeping me updated I must ask Lady Une to take over as Secretary of Defense. You will now be a foot solider under her command. I hope this will serve as a suitable lesion for you. Now everyone leave; Lady, Dorothy, and I have much to discuss."  
  
Milliardo, knowing when he is beaten, bows to Trieze and sends a threatening glare toward Dorothy before he retreats. A disgrace has indeed been placed upon him, but Milliardo is not one to act prematurely. No, this disgrace will only act as fuel for his already growing hatred; willing his plans further into action. Once Milliardo is gone and the audience disbanded, Treize turns toward Une.  
  
"Lady, will you do me this task?" As he speaks the true heavens seem to open up and bath her Excellency in their glorious light. How could she ever deny him his wishes?  
  
"I will do it to the best of my abilities, your Excellency." The words are spoken for a lover. Dorothy's nose scrunches up in disgust at the sight of deep admiration and love that shines in Une's eyes. Does such a light also shine in the eyes of Treize? Before it could be answered Une briskly walks away and now Treize's attention is on her. Looking into his eyes she only see the same light that seems to always be a presence there. A trait that makes so many loyal to this man.  
  
"Come Lady Dorothy. Walk with me in my rose garden." He offers his arm to her which she takes without hesitation. Time seems to be held at bay by the sweet scent of the roses as they slowly walk through the rose garden. It is so peaceful here that one could so easily forget the horrors that lay only a few miles below them.  
  
"Tell me how Relena is doing?"  
  
"Your Excellency, I'm surprised. I thought your questions would be on the conspirators? Not on the well being of someone you control so well."  
  
"I knew about the conspirators Lady Dorothy. I had just wished it had been Milliardo who had told me."  
  
"Why your Excellency!" A light laugh escapes her perfectly dressed lips. "Playing as a fool all the while knowing more than your Secretary, I'm sorry let me rephrase; your former Secretary of Defense. A true leader of war!" Treize pulls away from Dorothy, a light smile on his perfect face. He looks to her as if looking to a small child.  
  
"There are no leaders of war Dorothy. War is something you can not control, it moves with the people. A true leader understands this and knows the people are the hart of everything they do." Dorothy believes she must be seeing what Lady Une sees all the time. Treize seems to glow and a sense of calm covers her like a warm blanket.  
  
"So Lady Dorothy, tell me about Relena." His voice is gentle and woos the very words from her mouth.  
  
"Relena . . . "  
  
Relena sits under a willow tree in her green house, a book in hand but the words are not what occupies her. They are the words of her former lover, secret lover, which she was ashamed to admit to. No. She couldn't let it be known. She did the right thing.  
  
"Why can't I protect you? I love you Relena! I want to be the one here for you! Don't push me away."  
  
The words still hunt her dreams. A man pleading to the women he loves, the woman that turned him away, afraid of her own heart. Yet, she does not feel a pain in her heart, a pain that is associated with hurting someone you love. Instead there is only guilt.  
  
"Duo, I wonder. Did I ever love you?" Or was it the fact that he was alive and she dead? She was a vampire, feeding off his passion and spirit. Yes, she had to get away from him before she turned him into her. It was for his own good. Relena was meant to be alone.  
  
A horrified group of people surround a bloody body. The source of the fear is not with the body itself, but with the bloody words that tell of the gruesome demise of this lost soul.  
  
"Heero Yuy strikes again!" Shouts one man. Few flee while the brave take a closer look. "Looks like it's Ed. Dumb son of a bitch. He owned me money." Upon the remembrance, the man moves for the pockets. A heavy boot slams down on the man's hand. He yells in pain as others back away from this new arrival.  
  
"Back off." Few words that carry far. Releasing the man from under his boot the new man sends a death glare to all who stayed. They scatter like rats into the inky darkness. All but one.  
  
"You an Angel?" The man turns to the one who stayed. "I asked, you an Angel?" The one in question comes closer and what resolve this man had quickly disappears. "I-I got info for a Heero Yuy! I know something he may be wanting." This seems to catch the man's attention. "Yeah, but I will only tell Heero. Unless you got more than he can give me?" The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a shiny new badge. "Oh! So you are Heero!"  
  
"Yes. Now tell me what you know."  
  
"What you give me?"  
  
"Your life."  
  
"G-good enough. I seen the whole thing. Yes I did! I saw Ed and some lady he had by the throat. But then when I got closer I saw that the lady was a guy with girl hair."  
  
"In a braid?"  
  
"Yeah! He killed Ed and then some lady came up to him. They talked for sometime."  
  
"What did they say." The bum didn't know if it was safe to finish the tail. What if Heero killed him when he was done?  
  
"I've got five little ones Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Your point?" No change in his attitude. Cold as the legend says.  
  
"N-nothing. I was . . . just . . ."  
  
"You are wasting my time here."  
  
"Right. Sorry Mr. Yuy. What happened was:  
  
"H-hey?" A young girl emerges from the shadows, her arms protectively around her as she walks closer to the man with the braid. He looks over his shoulder at her. His eyes dark but upon seeing her they lighten up and he grins at her.  
  
"Hey babe. Stay there for a sec." He orders as he returns to whatever he was doing. Babe, staying where she is, looks over his shoulder as best as she can. But what she saw she didn't like for she made a small gasp. The guy with the braid writes out the name Heero Yuy in the Ed's blood. Once done, he gets up and dusts himself off. Turning around he smiles to her like nothing was wrong.  
  
"What? If I going to use Heero's name I need to act like him."  
  
"Don't make it a common thing ok?" The guy drapes an arm over her shoulder as he leads her away from the unpleasant site.  
  
"Nah, seem like a tight ass to me."  
  
"And that's the truth! Please don't kill me."  
  
"Then run before I do." And with that the man runs with this tail tucked between his legs. Much to do, much to do. Heero scolds himself for not making sure the idiot Duo was dead. Now he has to pay the price. But it won't be too long. Soon Heero will catch up with Duo and soon he will reintroduce Maxwell to the world of pain.  
  
"Enjoy my name while you can Maxwell. I will kill you." 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to my readers! Thank you for your support!  
  
Wing - Yeah, I love the character Heero. You can do so much with him! Glad you liked it. ^_^ Anrui Shino – Thank you. I try very hard to keep it interesting. ChaosJenny – Yeah Duo and Relena were together in the past. Guess what will happen when they meet? ^_~ Mama-sama – Thanks Mama! I always love hearing from you. janstar14 - I try to keep the mystery in it because so many other stories I've read seem to drop it within the first two chapters. Glad you like it. Mithros – Never seen Castle in the Sky. Maybe I should rent it. Hmm. Well thanks for the review! Michelles-Double – Hey there yourself! Lol Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the other chapters. DuoSheilds – Thanks for review and editing my work for me. ^_^ I know my grammar can be painful at times.  
  
Heaven's Kingdom Chapter Five  
  
Dorothy strolls down the marble lined palace hall; large windows stand in line on her left, sunlight blinding her as she passed. Pausing, Dorothy steps back and reenters the safety of the shadows that lay between the windows. She stands back against the wall; she allowed her body to go flush against the shadow covered wall. Her senses tingled, loving the cool feel of the marble. Moving her hands over the marble to find a cool spot that hadn't absorbed her body heat, Dorothy takes notice of the picture that hangs above her. It is Treize on a white horse, dressed like some colonial war God. Dark ominous clouds open up and bath Treize in a white light as if the very heavens themselves were at his command. Dorothy snorts in disgust as she hurries to her room down the hall; rushing to get away from the awful picture and the horrible light.  
  
"There are no leaders of war Dorothy. War is something you can not control, it moves with the people. A true leader understands this and knows the people are the hart of everything they do."  
  
Damn you Treize! You know nothing of the true glory of war!! Dorothy thinks to herself, not wishing to be overheard with such heresy.  
  
"People are stupid cattle; if you want something done you need to do it yourself! Not follow the heart of the people! A true leader acts in the shadows and sets in motion the events which lead the people into believing they have control over their dreadful lives." Dorothy pushed open her door angrily and enters her room. She was about to throw herself into bed and think more on the subject when she was caught off guard by an unexpected visitor.  
  
Surprise grips Dorothy's face at the sight of Relena seated calmly upon her bed; Dorothy quickly recovers her composure before moving onward; it wouldn't look good if she let Relena know that her sudden appearance had caught her off guard. "Relena?"  
  
At hearing her name, Relena rose from Dorothy's bed and politely bowed. She looked back up at Dorothy and her eyes sparkled brightly, Relena wanted something. Relena was always polite, no matter what she was trying to do; it was a trait of hers that easily annoyed Dorothy.  
  
"Hello Dorothy, I'm sorry to intrude on you like this . . ."  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure . . . ?"  
  
"I need you to get me into Pearl."  
  
"LINE UP!!" Shouts the authoritative voice of the sergeant. Men and women in uniforms quickly line themselves up for inspection; standing polished and ready to die at command. Well, most anyway.  
  
"Milliardo?" Says the sergeant in disbelief. Milliardo does not move. The sergeant circles him with a sick smile, eyes laughing making Milliardo want to punch his lights out. "I don't want to know what you did that made His Excellency so mad at you that he'd demote you to down here with us maggots!" The sergeant steps away from the line and gives it a once over before shouting orders to go to the mess hall.  
  
Everyone, now that it's safe, look to Milliardo as they jog to the Mess hall. As Milliardo turns to join the others on their journey to Mess Hall, a light voice speaks to him.  
  
"Unlike the sergeant, I'd like to know what you did." Milliardo glares to the body of the offensive voice.  
  
But what he sees isn't so offensive at all. In fact she was a nice sight to see. Short blue hair covered half of her face, and a shame too with that beautiful smile. He could see her muscles rippling under her clothes as she jogged beside him. Milliardo quickly turns away and breaks into a faster jog. Soon the woman is next to him again, her eyes re-asking the question. He breaks into a fast run knowing she couldn't keep up with his long legs and she was sure to lag behind; after all she is a woman. Feeling a little better, and a little manlier, now that he had beaten the annoying woman and was the first to reach the Mess hall.  
  
As he got in line, Milliardo took in the familiar smell of the food being served. It had been a long time since he last graced these halls. Milliardo almost smiled if it weren't for the reason behind his being here. Milliardo attained the food and stalked over to an empty table. He sat low and blocked out the sounds of the other soldiers, hoping to present his desire to be left alone. But the slight shift of the table shows that someone could not read into his dark presence. Milliardo decides to ignore the new body but something makes him look to them. And what he sees is the woman from before. Surely she would have at least been last in line but no! Here she is!  
  
"Names Noin." She states as she breaks her roll. "I'd like to think that I earned to know your story after that little race of yours . . ."  
  
Trowa stands outside the Devil's Den and readjusts his pilot's hat before entering the hellish environment. The smell of urine, beer, and smoke invade his nose as he walks in. Men stop whatever they where doing to look at Trowa but return to their business once they see he is a pilot of a Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus; A white zeppelin that travels between Heaven and the ground below. A transport for supplies on both ends and a means of transportation for troops. There are nearly a hundred Pegasus and three pilots for each that work in shifts. A quality that annoys Trowa for it limits his time here.  
  
Something else about Pilots, they are just as bad as the Angels. No one messes with them for fear of having to deal not only with the Angels, but the other Pilots as well. Trowa can walk with ease here, as if he couldn't anywhere else. He sits down in a familiar table and waits for a familiar blonde to arrive with his drink. But today that blonde sits down with him, a sly smile present on her beautiful face.  
  
"How's the search going lover?"  
  
"I tracked him to this area but I have to leave in two hours. I'm just going to have to wait until I come back before continuing the search." Who would have thought that a loud mouth like Maxwell would be so hard to find?  
  
Midii laughs as she places a delicate hand on his callused one.  
  
"I got a present for you." She says in a low voice, eyes shining.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell is right through those doors and down the hall meeting with Alex Cross right now." Midii leans back with a smug look on her face. "He came in here with some girl. But you know what was odd?" Trowa gives no sign of emotion as always. "He thought he was Roger."  
  
"You have been a very bad, bad boy Roger." A light laughter escapes from her pink lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"Really babe? Well, sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"Where the hell have you been? We've been so worried about you." Midii whispers into his ear. "I'm guessing you want to talk to Mr. Cross. Right Roger?" She says aloud as she steps away from him. A look of confusion crosses his face as he looks at her. Something is wrong. He looks like hell warmed over. A large bruise on his left cheek, bottom lip healing from being split and from what she could see, his body is littered with cuts and bruises. "Duo?" She whispers. He raises a brow and looks at her like she must have three heads. The girl with him seems to be regarding her closely now that she said the name.  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're together." He says as he points to the short haired vixen. "Her name is Raven." When he says this the girl seems to swell with pride and her eyes flash with blue thunder. A warning that says 'bring it'. Midii nods and leads the two to where Mr. Cross is. Nothing more is said but much is pondered.  
  
"He looked at me like I was crazy when I said his name. I think someone got to him and he doesn't remember anything."  
  
"Hmm." And with that Trowa rose from his seat. A skilled hand reaches for his gun as he heads for the back. Midii follows a short time after and walks behind the bar. They nod to each other one last time before Trowa disappears under the cover of the darken hallway. Midii also disappears for a short time under the bar. And when she reemerges she holds a shotgun.  
  
"All right boys!" She shouts as she shoots into the air to gain their attention. "Party's over! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" To make her point she fires again and the men flee the building. Midii looks to where Trowa disappeared to and hopes he doesn't kill Duo.  
  
"So where's the money Roger?"  
  
Trowa comes to a halt upon hearing the voice. He pushes his whole body against the wall and stealthy moves along. He reaches a cell opposite of him and he sees Duo inside being held by two men, a third stands in front of him throwing another punch.  
  
"Where's the money!? Answer me!!" The two holding him laugh as he is hit again in the stomach. Why is Duo letting this happen to him? The Duo he knew would have killed them in seconds flat for just giving him a bad look. This isn't the God of Death! Maybe Midii is right. Maybe his encounter with Yuy made him forget who he is? A shrilled laugh draws Trowa's attention to the man standing in the corner closest to him. This man is Alex Cross. Trowa can tell by the oiled back hair and the wire rim glasses.  
  
"Maybe we should ask the little girl here?" Ah yes. The girl. Maybe that's why the God of Death is at bay? Duo was always a sucker for the fairer sex.  
  
"Asshole! Let her go! She knows nothing! I don't even know what hell you're talking about!" The ox looks to Alex for the next command. A bone chilling silence fills the tiny cell. Trowa waits. His eyes lock on to his prey and slowly . . . he readies himself.  
  
"You're funny Roger." Alex throws his head back as a laugh erupts deep from his throat.  
  
"Very funny indeed." He lets the girl fall to the ground, a cry escapes from her as she lands on her leg. Trowa takes a moment to look at the girl. She looks beat up but the anger that burns in her eyes shows she is not as hurt as she lets on. Smart girl.  
  
"Why won't you let her go? I don't know what you're talking about!" Duo shouts.  
  
"Because you do know something, you just forgot." Duo looks defiantly at Alex and for the first time Duo's and Trowa's eyes lock.  
  
He moves. And in a flash the forehead of Alex explodes as a bullet rips through his skull. The ox falls just as quickly as his boss and soon the other two join the rest of the bodies on the floor. Duo, no longer being supported by the two men, falls to his knees. Swiftly Trowa enters the cells. He walks up to Duo and draws his gun. He looks into his eyes and no longer sees his friend. He sees only a loose end that is about to be tied up.  
  
Ready . . .  
  
Aim . . .  
  
"Good bye old friend."  
  
Fire . . .  
  
"Ah!" The forgotten girl sinks her teeth into Trowa's arm, ripping at the coat and flesh. With lighting speed she swings a leg to slam into the back for Trowa's knee, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Fuck head!" She yells as she kicks her foot at his stomach. Trowa sees the attack coming and grabs her foot in time to stop the attack. He pulls on her foot, sending her to the ground. Trowa gets to his knees and grabs his fallen gun. He aims it to the girl that hasn't recovered yet. Trowa shoots but Maxwell throws his whole body at Trowa, making him miss. Trowa's balance was knocked out by Duo's tackle and he fell back hitting his head on the steel bars of the cell, rendering him unconscious. Maxwell lies on top of him for a moment to let his body rest. Rolling over he looks to Hilde.  
  
"Hey babe, you ok?" She nods her head. A stray hand reaches for her newly cut hair. That bastard hacked her beautiful hair. Hilde tries to hide her tears. Maxwell gets up and grabs the gun of the shooter. He looks to his face and seems to remember seeing him before . . . If only there was better light . . .  
  
"Maxwell hurry, we need to go!" Whispers Hilde as she pulls on his arm. The body stirs and Maxwell quickly agrees to leave. Hilde limps ahead of him, pain masked by strength. Maxwell picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Hilde lets out a cry of surprise.  
  
"Don't fight with me babe ok? We can move faster if you're off that leg." Maxwell runs down the hall coming closer to the exit to the bar.  
  
"Fine but when we get out . . ."  
  
"Freeze!" The blonde that greeted them before jumps out into the doorway and aims her shotgun. With god-like speed, Maxwell throws Hilde and himself to the floor, giving him a clean shot at the blonde. He fires at the woman falls down; a small pool of blood collects around her head. Hilde looks to Maxwell in terror. Where did that skill come from? There was no time to worry about that now, they had to escape. Grabbing Hilde, Maxwell made his exit. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders, how much deeper trouble has he just gotten himself into? Only time will tell . . . 


End file.
